Secreto de una noche
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: (AU) En medio de una fiesta universitaria, Zeke Jaeger y Frieda Reiss se escapan para estar a solas, cuando Willy Tybur de casualidad aparece en la alcoba donde ellos están, y las cosas entre los tres terminan de un modo muy comprometedor. ZekexFriedaxWilly. Fanfic para el Reto semanal de Tríos de la página de facebook. "Attack on Fanfics"


**Secreto de una noche**

Entraron en la habitación, y mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana, Zeke cerraba la puerta para poder quedar apartados de aquella fiesta de universitarios.

Música de moda, alcohol, gritos y risas se escuchaban por la enorme casa de la fraternidad donde se encontraban.

Se acercó a su novia rodeando su cintura desde atrás y, aprovechando la blusa color perla que lucía esa noche, cuyo escote dejaba casi al descubierto los hombros, comenzó a depositar pequeños y suaves besos en el cuello y hombro derecho de ella.

—Zeke... —susurró, barriendo un poco al pronunciar el nombre de su amado, producto del alcohol que ambos habían estado bebiendo esa noche.

Su lengua y labios se concentraban en la nuca de la joven —eres mi vida, Fri...

Sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, la excitación se elevaba conforme los labios de Zeke pasaban, de su nuca, hacia debajo de su oreja; y ahora jugueteaban con su lóbulo, mientras sentía las manos masculinas escabullirse por debajo de su blusa.

Sin apartar sus labios de la piel de su amada, rápidamente se deshizo de la camisa negra que traía puesta. Pegó su torso desnudo a la espalda de ella, buscando rozar su virilidad en los glúteos de Frieda por encima de la ropa.

Llevó sus manos hacia el frente, y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Frieda mientras su lengua volvía a juguetear con el lóbulo de su amada; aunque en ocasiones, su boca bajaba al cuello de ella.

La blusa cedió pronto a las maniobras de Zeke, y pronto liberó los pechos de Frieda al deshacer el agarre del sostén. Entonces, sus manos se dedicaron a tomar los senos de ella, a masajearlos, jugar con los pezones ya erectos, mientras Frieda sólo suspiraba y gemía.

Sentía su piel estremecerse, además de que el calor y humedad se incrementaban en su zona sur. Se sentía expuesta, a pesar de ser ellos dos los únicos en aquella habitación.

Gimió al sentir la mano de Zeke bajar delicadamente por su vientre e intentar deslizarse por dentro de su falda, cosa que impidió el cinturón que portaba. A pesar de ello, siguió bajando hasta esa zona prohibida, rosándola por encima de las telas, y arrancando gemidos de boca de ella; quien a pesar de no ser la primera vez que estaban juntos, siempre se sorprendía y abochornaba del placer que era capaz de sentir en brazos de su amado.

* * *

—Willy, ¿A dónde vas? —dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

Otra chica de piel oscura se acercó de manera sugerente al heredero de aquel imperio empresarial que los Tybur poseían. —¿No prefieres estar con nosotras?

Las miró. Sus ojos viajaron por las curvilíneas siluetas de las dos mujeres, enfundadas en vestidos cortos y entallados. —Sólo subiré a dejar mi celular cargando, está casi muerto.

—¿Volverás pronto? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Jamás las dejaría solas —pronunció con picardía, provocando risas entre las muchachas.

Subió las escaleras, aún con su vaso de whiskey en las rocas en la mano. Observó el pasillo frente a él, donde a ambos lados se veían las puertas de las habitaciones de su fraternidad. Se podían observar a varias parejas besándose y manoseándose afuera de más de un dormitorio.

Rio para sus adentros, pues muy seguramente, no pasaría mucho para él mismo estar en alguna situación similar con alguna de las muchas mujeres que ansiaban pasar por la cama del futuro dueño de Warhammer Inc.

Caminó hasta llegar ante la puerta de su dormitorio, y aunque no es que fuera lo que él buscara hacer, entró de manera silenciosa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí... Y cuando dejó su bebida sobre un buró, y pudo ver mejor lo que sucedía ahí adentro, pese a la escasa iluminación, agradeció no haber hecho ruido.

Zeke, su amigo de la infancia, y con quien compartía dormitorio en la fraternidad, estaba sumamente entretenido besando la nuca, hombros, cuello y espalda de Frieda.

Frieda Reiss, hija de Rod Reiss, quien era el dueño de una de las más grandes empresas procesadoras de alimentos en el mundo: Founding Ymir Incorporated.

Al igual que a Zeke, a Frieda también la conocía desde la infancia; y siendo ambos los hijos de dos de los empresarios más influyentes del mundo, siempre pensó que algún día serían novios... Lo cual no ocurrió, ya que Zeke fue el que se enamoró de ella y se dedicó a ganarse el corazón de la hija mayor de Rod Reiss.

Si bien no esperaba ese resultado, Zeke era su amigo, así que, por mucho que se sintiera atraído por la belleza de Frieda; Willy respetaba el hecho de que ellos tuvieran una relación, y apreciaba bastante a la pareja.

Pero verla así, semi desnuda y con sólo las bragas cubriendo su esbelta figura, gimiendo ante las caricias y besos que Zeke le propinaba... Su excitación fue inmediata.

Atraído... Casi hechizado por ver a Frieda en ese estado, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella sin importarle nada más, que fijar sus ojos en los senos de la joven, y en cómo uno de ellos era tomado por una de las manos de Zeke; mientras la otra mano se deslizaba debajo de la pantaleta de encaje blanco.

Miró confundida los ojos llenos de lujuria de Tybur, no sabiendo lo que él haría; y aunque se sentía avergonzada de ser vista en semejante situación, los dedos de Zeke que exploraban y estimulaban su intimidad se encargaban de adormecer cualquier instinto de cubrirse o salir corriendo. Eso, y los tragos de vodka que había bebido.

Sintió un escalofrío extra a los que ya de por sí tenía, cuando Willy rozó el seno que tenía libre; y si ya se sentía en la frontera entre la locura y la razón con las maniobras de Zeke, ahora que la boca de Willy se apoderaba de su pezón, cualquier vestigio de cordura o pudor desapareció en ese momento, y más cuando aquel par de manos extra comenzaron a explorarla con lujuria.

Zeke continuaba besando la nuca de ella, jugando con uno de sus pechos con una de sus manos, y con la otra continuaba su labor de explorar aquella zona prohibida, la cual se humedecía cada que sus dedos estimulaban aquel sensible punto de placer, punto al cual se dedicaba con especial atención, presionándolo... rozándolo... atrapándolo entre sus dedos... Sus dedos que posterior se introducían levemente en la humedad de su novia, quien no paraba de gemir y temblar ante sus estímulos.

Pero cuando un grito de placer brotó de la boca de Frieda, esto cuando Willy le mordisqueó ligeramente el pezón; Zeke abrió los ojos, percatándose de cómo su mejor amigo también tocaba a su novia, y su boca devoraba el seno de ella.

Furioso y lleno de celos, paró toda maniobra. Se quedó estático un par de segundos pensando en si simplemente debía de gritarle que se largara, o si sería mejor simplemente agarrarlo a golpes.

Tembló al percatarse de que Zeke se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Willy, quien continuaba entretenido con su seno, y sus manos recorrían los costados de su cuerpo con suma delicadeza.

No pensó, no reflexionó... Sólo tomó la barbilla de Zeke para acercarlo a su rostro —todo está bien, mi amor —lo besó suavemente —no pasa nada... Todo estará bien. —Y lo volvió a besar nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera profunda; mientras su mano libre rozaba y estimulaba el miembro de Zeke por encima de los jeans desabrochados que aún tenía puestos.

Willy quien, al escucharla, supo que había sido descubierto; inicialmente pensó en marcharse, ya después se disculparía con Zeke... O aceptaría la paliza que le diera. Pero al ver la maniobra de Frieda para frenar a Zeke, y después sentir cómo la mano de ella pasaba de la barbilla de su amigo, a su cabeza para darle luz verde de que continuara con lo que hacía, se extrañó más no tardó en complacerla; y esta vez lo haría sin reservas, pues sus caricias se tornaron más atrevidas, y su boca ya no sólo se dedicaba a intercalarse entre los senos de Frieda, sino que ahora había comenzado a explorarla más, bajando lentamente por su vientre, mientras sus manos recorrían la parte interna de los muslos de ella.

A este punto, y luego de los jugueteos de Frieda por encima de sus jeans; Zeke se deshizo de toda prenda que tuviera puesta en ese momento; y mientras sus labios se volvían a fundir con los de ella, llevó la mano de Frieda nuevamente a su miembro, a lo que ella correspondió tomándolo... apretándolo...

Aprovechando los jugueteos de la pareja, Willy se desnudó rápidamente. Volvió a concentrarse en explorar la cintura de ella, su bajo vientre, sus caderas, sus muslos... Especialmente la parte interna de sus muslos al percatarse que ello la hacía gemir, gemidos que eran ahogados por los besos de Zeke.

Llevó sus manos nuevamente a ambos senos de su novia sin dejar de besarla, aunque un gemido en particular le hizo volver su atención al entrometido de esa noche. Sintió nuevamente que la sangre le hervía al ver cómo Willy despojaba a Frieda de las bragas, que era lo único que ella llevaba todavía puesto.

Entre sus muchos roces, Willy había comenzado a juguetear con sus dedos de manera superficial en la intimidad de Reiss; y para deshacerse de aquella fina barrera de tela, la tomó por el puente, deslizándola con fuerza para bajarla por las largas piernas de ella, maniobra que arrancó un gemido más sonoro.

Se percató de la actitud de Zeke, y la inminente pelea que se avecinaba entre ambos hombres. Una parte de ella estaba totalmente avergonzada por aquella situación, ¡Su novio era Zeke! Él había sido el primer y único hombre al que se había entregado, hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas; y algún día se convertiría en su esposo. No se habría entregado a él si no creyera que en verdad tendrían un futuro juntos.

Pero ahora, en ese momento que tenía con ambos, le avergonzaba el estar disfrutando tanto de lo que Willy le hacía; y más aún, que Willy estuviera ahí, que la mire así, que la viera con Zeke; era algo que en sus cinco sentidos jamás hubiera permitido, y desde el momento de percatarse de la presencia de Tybur, hubiera corrido a cubrirse con algo.

Tal vez era el alcohol, la pasión... O una mezcla de todo, pero estaba gozando el tenerlos a ambos explorándola y excitándola, y a ese punto, lo que menos deseaba era que todo terminara. Y menos si iba a terminar con una pelea entre los dos varones.

—Déjalo, Zeke —dijo en susurro, acariciando suavemente el rostro de su amado —deja que pase... Zeke, te amo a ti, mi amor... Soy tuya, sólo... sólo deja que suceda.

La miró sorprendido, ¿De verdad habían bebido tanto? No. Sí era cierto que tomaron unos tragos, pero Frieda no había bebido más allá de lo que normalmente se permitía a sí misma; y él tampoco se había excedido.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en Tybur, estrechando los ojos al percatarse que su mano se acercaba cada vez más a la intimidad de su novia.

—Mi amor —lo besó de manera profunda. —Mi amor... mi único amor —continuó repitiendo mientras le propinaba más y más besos a Zeke, quien la abrazó fuertemente, dejando que sus manos juguetearan en la piel de ella sin deshacer aquel abrazo.

Aprovechando el momento, Willy llevó su mano a la parte más íntima de Frieda, jugueteando con aquel punto de placer, el cual estaba sumamente sensible a ese punto. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, haciendo movimientos como si lo retorciera y de ahí, sus dedos medio e índice se deslizaron en el interior de ella con extrema facilidad, pues la humedad en aquella área era bastante.

Tratando de ignorar o al menos, tolerar la presencia de Tybur; Zeke bajó por el cuello de su amada para tomar sus senos, devorando uno de ellos de manera apasionada, y masajeando el otro con su mano.

Frieda gimió ante lo hecho por Zeke, pero también porque al mismo tiempo, sintió la lengua de Willy recorrer descaradamente su zona íntima. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y que caería al piso en cualquier momento.

Al percatarse que Frieda estaba por tropezar, Zeke la abrazó con fuerza para sostenerla; lo cual la separó de Willy. Aprovechando esto último, la llevó hasta la cama, depósitándola en el lecho pero con la pelvis cerca de la orilla.

Frieda se remojó los labios, aguardando por tener encima a Zeke. Pero el hecho de que en vez de eso, Zeke decidiera explorar su feminidad de manera oral la sorprendió; y no porque él no lo haya hecho antes, sino porque no se lo esperó en ese momento.

Como si quisiera que ella olvidara el placer oral que Willy acababa de darle hacía unos instantes, la lengua de Zeke se dedicó a recorrer la intimidad de Frieda, alternando movimientos suaves por otros más intensos. Sus dientes rozaban y mordisqueaban muy ligeramente los labios; y sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de su mujer, quien sólo arqueaba la espalda y gritaba.

Aprovechando que su amigo estaba ocupado, Willy se arrodilló en la cama junto a ella, y unió su boca a la de Frieda, tomando una de las manos femeninas y llevándola hasta su virilidad, la cual se encontraba firme.

Entendió el mensaje, y mientras se entregaba a esos labios extraños para ella, aprovechaba la excitación que Zeke le brindaba, apretando y recorriendo el miembro de Willy; jugueteando en la punta con sus dedos, y volviendo a tomarlo con firmeza.

Cuando se percató de un orgasmo de ella, Zeke se posicionó inmediatamente entre las piernas femeninas. Le acarició el rostro para separarla de los labios de Willy, aunque no hizo nada por parar la estimulación manual que ella le hacía a Tybur.

—¡Zeke! —gritó cuando su amado entró de una sola embestida, no porque hubiera sentido dolor, pues a ese punto, su humedad era bastante como para que pudiera lastimarle alguna maniobra. Su grito fue más sorpresa mezclada con placer, pues en las pocas veces que habían compartido la intimidad, normalmente Zeke era lento y delicado al momento de penetrarla. Pero debía ser sincera, ese movimiento salvaje por parte de él la excitó aún más.

Zeke continuó con sus movimientos firmes, que a momentos se volvían más lentos y sensuales; y en otros instantes los aceleraba, todo dependiendo del modo en como ella respondía, ya fuera basándose en sus gemidos, las expresiones faciales, o el modo en que ella empujaba su pelvis hacia él para profundizar sus movimientos.

Si bien, continuó por varios instantes estimulando a Willy de manera manual; eventualmente fue entregándose por completo a Zeke conforme ambos llegaban al clímax.

Por su parte, en lugar de sentirse ignorado o fuera de lugar; Willy estaba bastante excitado al ver a la conservadora Frieda Reiss, desnuda y excitada debajo de su mejor amigo, siendo embestida una y otra vez por éste último; a la vez de que era consciente de que estaba siendo observada por él.

—Te amo —dijo Zeke, embistiendo a Frieda un par de veces más antes de terminar.

—Te amo, Zeke. —Dijo en respuesta, al tiempo en que también llegaba al orgasmo.

Se quedaron un momento inmóviles, él encima de ella; hasta que finalmente, Zeke se giró para quedar recostado boca arriba, totalmente rendido.

Por su parte, ella intentaba recuperar el aliento... Y giró su cabeza al otro lado, topándose con la imagen de Willy quien la observaba con lujuria. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la virilidad de Tybur, tan firme que parecía que iba a explotar.

Tal vez mañana se odiaría a sí misma por lo ocurrido esa noche, pero era demasiado tarde como para borrar lo ocurrido. Debió haber frenado todo cuando se dio cuenta de que Willy estaba con ellos, y no lo hizo... Y si esa noche iba a ser un error del que se arrepentiría por siempre, entonces haría lo que nunca se atrevería de estar en sus cinco sentidos.

—Ven —lo llamó, acariciando la mano de él.

Entendió perfectamente el mensaje cuando ella flexionó las rodillas y separó sus piernas. Se arrodilló cerca de la pelvis de ella, pero en lugar de posicionarse sobre Frieda, la tomó por la cintura, y la posicionó justo encima de su miembro —esto será divertido. —Pronunció con picardía, besándola.

Descendió sus caderas, y el beso ayudó a ahogar el gemido cuando sintió la hombría de Willy invadiendo su interior.

—Siempre sospeché que eras una diosa en la cama, pero siempre la realidad es mucho mejor que la fantasía —dijo descaradamente, impulsando su pelvis conta ella para profundizar la unión. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Frieda, terminando en los glúteos de ella, los cuales presionaba cuando ella descendía.

—¿Tanto me deseabas? —preguntó en un arrebato de orgullo mezclado con lujuria, y sonrió cuando él asintió en respuesta. —Entonces disfruta esta noche, porque será la única vez que me tengas —ahora fue ella quien lo besó a él de manera apasionada, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y continuando con su movimiento ascendente y descendente; gozando de la hombría de Willy que la rozaba e invadía íntimamente.

Zeke no perdía detalle de aquella escena. A este punto, si bien sus celos seguían presentes, no se explicaba cómo, pero una parte primitiva de él disfrutaba de verla en ese estado de excitación. Era morboso, y en sus cinco sentidos nada de eso estaría pasando; pero aquella era una noche extraña para los tres. —Fri...

A pesar de sus gemidos y los de Willy, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su amado que la llamaba. Volteó, y se separó de Willy, moviéndose a gatas hasta Zeke, sólo para depositar un beso en los labios de él.

Al principio, se sintió molesto por el cómo ella lo había dejado de lado para ir con Zeke; pero al verla a gatas sobre la cama, y con el trasero elevado al estar besando a su mejor amigo; la molestia se esfumó, y aprovechando la posición de ella la embistió de sorpresa.

Frieda gimió aún besando a Zeke, esto al sentir a Willy dentro de ella, pero no dijo o hizo nada más, que seguir besando a su amado, profunda e intensamente conforme Willy la embestía una y otra vez.

—Mi amor... —dijo en susurro, mirando a Zeke a los ojos —te amo, mi amor.

Llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Frieda, y continuó el beso entre ambos mientras Willy seguía embistiéndola, una y otra vez, con sus manos aferradas a la cadera de ella.

Tybur aceleró el ritmo y, poseída por una oleada de placer, arqueó la espalda al momento que un sonoro gemido salía de su boca; y Willy la embistió una última vez.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama, Willy a la orilla opuesta, y Frieda en medio de ambos; recostando su cabeza junto al hombro de Zeke, quien volteó para propinarle otro beso a su amada.

Por su parte y de manera silenciosa, en un modo de continuar el contacto con ella, Willy rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Frieda, y pegó su rostro a la espalda femenina.

La mañana llegó, y el sol se encargó de despertar a los amantes. Frieda abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Zeke quien aún dormía a su lado. Sonrió, y en ese momento, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron encima como avalancha.

Sintió miedo de voltear, la culpa y el pudor se apoderaron de ella al igual que el pánico. Finalmente, volteó al lado contrario... Nada. Se sintió confundida, pero el pánico regresó cuando vio que Zeke estaba despertando.

La observó, y enseguida pudo leer la mirada de ella: miedo, culpa, remordimiento. Él mismo no podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero se sintió aliviado de que Willy no estuviera ya en la habitación, o posiblemente lo hubiera golpeado como debió haber hecho horas antes.

No tenía caso agobiarla más de lo que ya estaba, hablando de aquella locura a la que ambos cedieron. Sonrió, y acarició la mejilla de ella —Buenos días.

—Zeke... Anoche... —pronunció con voz temblorosa, aún en pánico al pensar lo que el deseo le había hecho pasar.

—Eso queda en el pasado, Fri —dijo con dulzura, y se incorporó para besarla tierna y suavemente. —Todo estará bien, no pienses en ello.

—Zeke... —pronunció de manera casi inaudible, abandonando sus miedos en aquel reconfortante abrazo.

* * *

Salió de su clase de literatura. Revisaba las notificaciones de su celular cuando, sin querer, chocó con alguien. —¡Lo siento! —elevó la mirada, y se quedó sin aliento. —¡Willy!

Sonrió de manera descarada —¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué afortunado soy en toparme contigo!

Retrocedió —¿P-porqué lo dices? —preguntó nerviosa, asaltada nuevamente por los remordimientos de la noche anterior.

Willy se acercó a ella, hasta arrinconarla contra la pared. Se soltó a reír —¡Tranquila! No voy a hacerte nada —dijo entre risas, retrocediendo un par de pasos para concederle espacio.

—W-Willy lo de anoche no...

—¿Pasó algo anoche? —guiñó un ojo —la verdad es que no recuerdo nada.

Lo miró sorprendida, pero a la vez, se sentía aliviada. —Yo... Gracias —dijo con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Ahora que si un día quieres que se repita eso que no sucedió o... Se te antoja algo sólo conmigo —se acercó al oído izquierdo de ella —sabes dónde encontrarme. —Susurró, y depositó un rápido beso en los labios de ella.

Se quedó sin habla, sin saber qué pensar o sentir, y sólo lo miró alejarse por el pasillo.

—Pero en verdad, no recuerdo qué pasó en la fiesta de anoche —volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Observó su celular para intentar calmarse y romper con aquel extraño momento y, ¿Propuesta?

No sabía si algún día tendría el valor para repetir semejante experiencia, y más aún, si Zeke volvería a prestarse a ello. Pero por ahora, su amado la esperaba para ir a algún restaurante y pasar la tarde juntos.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Wow! La verdad no sé cómo es que salió esto de mi cabeza... Pero salió. ¡Listo! Fanfic para la semana de reto de Tríos de "Attack on fanfics" (facebook)._

 _Mi adorada Frieda Aredhiel, aquí tienes este zukulento obsequio; querías WilZekFrie, y pues te doy... Y también WilZekFrie xDD Mil gracias, por cierto, por tu hermoso fanart para la portada, ¡Gracias, luna de mi vida!_

 _Espero les haya gustado esta lemonosa historia loca con este trío._

 _Nos leemos al próximo fanfic. Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
